Como Yo Te Amo
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Vincent conoce a una chica especial que le hace volver a sentir lo que es el amor [Song Fic]


**Como Yo Te Amo  
(Raphael - Rocio Jurado)**

Es un hermoso día de primavera, una chica muy especial por ser mezcla entre vampiro y ángel caminaba sola por el lugar, mirando el cielo, pensado y pensado en muchas cosas, llega caminado a un lugar que ella no conocía, no le importa, esta sola en este mundo no le importa meterse en líos, camina sin percatarse donde va cuando de pronto choca con una persona, la chica cae al piso, se pone la mano en la cabeza, levanta la mirada molesta.

-Óyeme-. Se levanta mientras se sacude el polvo de la ropas.-Mira por donde caminas-. Dijo la joven molesta por lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué mire por donde voy?-. Pregunta un guapo joven de pelo largo negro, con una capa roja, los ojos del mismo color, el resto de las ropas oscuras, tiene una garra metálica en una mano, una pistola que siempre lleva, en las botas que lleva parecían ser parte de esas ropas, además tiene una zona metálica, el joven lleva como una cinta en la frente color roja.-Fuiste tu la que choco-. Le responde de una forma bastante enojada.

-Huy¿supongo que quieres que pida perdón?-. Pregunta la Joven chica de cabello largo azul cielo, ojos celestes, piel blanca, ella lleva una ropa color blanca, un vestido de una pieza, un listo azul se adjunta en su cintura, haciendo notar mas su hermoso cuerpo, tiene unas zapatillas estilo griegas.-Pues ¿sabes que?-. Se da la vuelta.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Mira a la chica fríamente.

-No lo haré-. Dicho esto la mujer comienza a alejarse lentamente.

Aquel joven, molesto por el comportamiento de esa chica, se dio media vuelta y camina por otro rumbo, pero por una extraña razón, tanto como el joven y la chica no podían olvida el día que se conocieron, auque pensaba que ese día fue nefasto por el comportamiento que tenia entre ellos, después de un tiempo, ellos dos se volvieron a ver.

-¿Tú de nuevo?-. Pregunta el joven mirando a la chica.

-Otra vez nos vemos-. Susurra ella.-Que mala suerte-. Se cruza de brazos.

-No creas que estoy feliz de verte de nuevo-. Dice mirando a la chica.

La chica lo miro y se levanto, muy furiosa, estaba roja de la ira, se acerca al joven, se detiene mirándolo a los ojos, ella lo mira con sus ojos celeste a los ojos color sangre de aquel joven. Se queda mirándose en silencio, ella nota la gran tristeza de aquel joven, ella se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano.

-Puedo ves que sufres-. Susurra en tono de culpa por ser una arpía con él.-Perdóname no sabia-.

-No tienes por que disculparte-. Susurra el joven.

-Me llamo Aislim-. Sonríe.-y Usted ¿Cómo se llama?-.

El joven la ve y sonríe levemente.-Me llamo Vincent Valentine-.

De ahí comenzaron con una amistad, la cual se fue convirtiendo en algo muy fuerte pero no tenían el valor de decirlo, ya que Aislim es una hibrida ángel vampiro y Vincent había sufrido mucho en el pasado. El tiempo pasa y no se habían dicho nada, solo se trababan como amigos pero por mas que querían sacar ese sentimiento a las luz, los miedos del pasado los retenía, hasta que un día.

Vincent tenia que seguir el viaje en compañía de sus amigos, mira a todos lados para saber si vería auque sea por ultima vez a la chica que había conocido, esa chica de pelo azul cielo de hermosos ojos celestes pero no vio a nadie.

-¡Vincent!-. Le grito un chico rubio de ojos azules.-debemos seguir con el viaje-.

Vincent mira a Cloud, suspira, dándose la media vuelta para caminar con los demás.

-¡VINCENT!-. Le grita la chica que el tanto quería ver antes de irse a ese viaje en busca del ser que había causado muchos daños.

-Aislim-. Vincent se detiene mirando a la joven que corría hacia él.

Aislim se lanza a los brazos de Vincent, quien la mira sorprendido ante el comportamiento de la joven. Cuando pudo reaccionar la abraza suavemente atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Susurra la joven mientras abrazaba a Vincent suavemente.- ¿Por qué estas con ellos y por que tiene toda esa comida?-. Levanta la mirada la cual comenzaba a salir lagrimas.-A caso ¿te iras?-. Pregunto temerosamente.

Vincent mira a la joven que estaba enfrente de él, suspira y cierra los ojos para después abrirlos, le acaricia le mejilla y se acerca a ella.-Debo seguir con un viaje para detener a una persona que ha hecho sufrir a muchos-. Susurra y le acaricia la mejilla dulcemente.-Lo siento por no haberte dicho nada-.

Aislim al escuchar la respuesta de Vincent se aparta de él, da media vuelta y se va corriendo, mientras derramaba lagrimas corría lo mas rápido que podía, no entendía en por que se sentía así, hasta que se detuvo de golpe. Mira el cielo azul, se lleva las manos a las mejillas donde escurrían las lágrimas.

-Nunca antes había llorado así-.susurra para si misma mientras camina acercándose a un lago.-a caso…-. Mira como los peces nadaba.-… ¿me habré enamorado de él?-. Se sonroja ante la idea que se le vino a la mente.

_Como yo te amo  
como yo te amo  
te, convéncete...  
nadie te amara..._

Tan pronto ella supo eso, decidió regresa para saber si aun lo puede ver para poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, corrió para verlo lo mas que pudo pero cuando llego él estaba apunto de irse.

_  
Como yo te amo  
como yo te amo  
olvídate, olvídate  
nadie te amara  
nadie te amara..._

-¡Vincent!-. Grita la chica acercándose.-Espera-. Se tropieza y cae al piso.-No te lagrimas en los ojos.

Vincent siente a Aislim lo llama, quiere voltear pero siente que si lo hace, va a querer quedarse a su lado para él era importante seguir con el viaje para detener a sea persona que lo único que quería era venganza. Cloud escucha los llamados de la chica, voltea mirando a Vincent.

-Esa chica te esta llamando-. Cloud se acerca a Vincent.-ve con ella-.dice al detenerse.

-No puedo-. Vincent no se detiene y sigue caminado.

Vincent se alejaba en compañía de sus amigos, mientras una chica los miraba alejarse, cae de rodillas con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, el viento soplaba suavemente acariciándola. La chica levanta la mirada, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, se levanta u grita.

-¡VINCENT!-. Grita a todo pulmón.- ¡Quiero decirte!-. Suspira.-¡QUE TE AMO!-.Unas últimas lágrimas cae por sus mejillas.-Perdón por ser tan mala contigo cuando nos conocimos-.

_Nadie porque yo  
te amo con la fuerza  
de los mares yo  
te amo con el ímpetu   
del viento yo  
te amo en la distancia  
y en el tiempo yo   
te amo con mi alma  
y con mi sangre yo  
te amo como el niño   
a su mañana yo  
Te amo como el hombre  
a sus recuerdos yo _

Tras oír eso Vincent siente algo dentro de él, un extraño sentimiento que no había sentido en años, ese sentimiento que se creo al conocer a Lucrezia y tras la muerte de ella a dar a luz a Sephiroth y por todo lo que paso gracias a Hojo, se había apagado pero al conocer a una chica tan dulce, gentil, amable que da todo por lo sus seres queridos volvía a sentir ese sentimiento.

_Te amo a puro grito  
y en silencio yo  
te amo de una forma  
sobre humana yo  
te amo en la alegría  
y en el llanto yo  
te amo en el peligro  
y en la calma yo  
te amo cuando gritas  
cuando callas yo  
te amo tanto  
yo te amo tanto yo...  
_

Aislim miraba el horizonte donde Vincent se alejaba lentamente pero ve que se detiene, la chica siente algo dentro de ella, se levanta suavemente para caminar unos paso y poder acercarse a él.

_  
Como yo te amo  
Como yo te amo  
recuérdalo recuérdalo  
nadie te amará _

Al acercarse a ellos se detiene a unos metros de distancia, miraba a cada compañero de viaje de Vincent, les sonríe y se acerca a él.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos-. Baja la mirada apenada.

-Será en otra ocasión-.Le responde sin voltear para verla.

¿Por qué no puede ser ahora?-. Le pregunta y se acerca un poco a él.

-Por que ahora no se puede-. Le voltea mirándola con algo de frialdad en la mirada.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?-. Le pregunta al borde del llanto.-Si yo te amo-.

_Como yo te amo  
como yo te amo  
olvídate olvídate  
nadie te amará   
nadie te amará _

Vincent se queda mirándola fijamente, puede ver por la mirada que ella decía la verdad, no estaba jugando, ella le había dicho la verdad, una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios pero le llega el recuerdo de Lucrecia, eso le hizo temer de que si se involucra con ella, tal vez ella terminaría igual o podría morir. Después de pensar eso se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

_Nadie porque yo  
te amo con la fuerza  
de los mares yo  
te amo con el ímpetu  
del viento yo  
te amo en la distancia  
y en el tiempo yo  
te amo con mi alma  
y con mi sangre yo  
te amo como el niño  
a su mañana yo _

Ella lo sujeta del brazo evitando que se alejara, Vincent voltea para verla de una forma seria, Aislim se recarga en la espalda de Vincent mientras sollozaba, ella no quería que él se fuera pero él decidió irse para no causarle molestia. Pero ella por ser lo que era una hibrida era muy terca. Como pudo Vincent se la quito del sima para seguir con los demás.

_Te amo como el hombre  
a sus recuerdos yo  
te amo a puro grito  
y en silencio yo  
te amo de una forma  
sobre humana yo_

Aislim se deja caer de rodillas mirando como Vincent su posible amor se alejaba, ella se levanta y se seca las lagrimas, jurándose que no amaría a nadie mas por que lo que siente por Vincent es algo muy fuerte y especial, que lo amaría por toda la eternidad y si el destino quiere volvería a encontrarse con él.

_Te amo en la alegría  
y en el llanto yo  
te amo en el peligro  
y en la calma yo  
te amo cuando gritas  
cuando callas yo  
te amo tanto  
yo te amo tanto yo..._

Mientras Vincent se alejaba sin voltear a verla, cada vez estaba mas lejos mostraba una leve sonrisa por que había alguien que lo amaba tanto y en cuanto termine todo esto volvería para estar con ella, para tratar de hacer una vida a lado de la chica que conocía a las malas que pero al final le hizo sentir nuevamente aquel sentimiento a que todos le llaman "Amor"

FIN


End file.
